Unnamed individuals
By race or culture * Unnamed Andorians ** Unnamed Andorians (22nd century) ** Unnamed Andorians (23rd century) ** Unnamed Andorians (24th century) * Unnamed artificial lifeforms * Unnamed Bajorans * Unnamed Bolians * Unnamed Borg * Unnamed Cardassians * Unnamed Devore * Unnamed Ferengi * Unnamed humanoids * Unnamed Humans * Unnamed Jem'Hadar * Unnamed Klingons * Unnamed Orions ** Unnamed Orions (22nd century) ** Unnamed Orions (23rd century) * Unnamed Romulans * Unnamed Trill * Unnamed Vidiians * Unnamed Vulcans By occupation * Unnamed Starfleet personnel * Unnamed Dixon Hill characters * Unnamed holodeck characters By location * Unnamed Cold Station 12 personnel * Colony 5 inhabitants * Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel * Unnamed Mercy Hospital personnel * Unnamed Nimbus III inhabitants * Unnamed Elysians * Unnamed Tarsus IV inhabitants By ship * Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel * Unnamed USS Excelsior personnel * Unnamed USS Grissom personnel * Unnamed Merchantman personnel * Unnamed USS Voyager personnel Unnamed members of unknown species by century Unknown 296+ violinists These violinists were among the three hundred (the others being Tataglia, Heifetz, Menuhin, and Grak-tay) whose musical styles Data was programmed to be able to imitate by 2366. ( ) }} 21st century "Let me help" novelist This novelist lived on an planet circling the far left star in Orion's Belt around 2030. A classic work of literature written by him recommended the words "Let me help" over "I love you.". James T. Kirk mentioned this to Edith Keeler in 1930. ( ) 22nd century Portrait artist This artist resided in Oakland. In 2151, he or she was awaiting a photograph of Jonathan Archer from which to paint a portrait. ( ) }} Sato's pen pal This child was the pen pal of a 12 year old Hoshi Sato. Hailing from Brisbane, Australia, her letters were thoroughly enjoyed by Sato. The communications officer related this to Doctor Phlox in 2151 when he mentioned that he was writing a letter to Dr. Jeremy Lucas. ( ) }} 23rd century Dimorus "rodent things" These aliens had the ability to throw poison darts. Sometime prior to 2265, Gary Mitchell and James T. Kirk encountered these beings on Dimorus. Mitchell took a dart meant for Kirk and nearly died. He reminded Kirk of this in 2265 when he asked the captain why he was suddenly afraid of him following Mitchell's encounter with the Galactic barrier. ( ) 24th century Johnson's wife This woman was Mark Johnson's co-worker. In 2374, Johnson married her after accepting the loss of his fiancée Kathryn Janeway. Janeway received a letter from Johnson four months later telling her the news. ( ) Kathryn Pulaski's three ex-husbands These men were all at one time married to Katherine Pulaski prior to 2365. By her account, all three relationships ended amiably. ( ) Melora's Academy friends These two individuals were friends of Melora Pazlar at Starfleet Academy. Despite being assigned to different ships, they became engaged. Melora estimated that they wouldn't see each other for a year or more, and likely only for a few weeks at a time. ( ) }} Prinadora's "richer man" Prinadora left her husband Rom for this man sometime prior to 2373, abandoning her son Nog. ( ) Tile painter Described as a "charming old man" by Yanas Tigan, he hand-painted the Andorian tiles she imported for her solarium. ( ) |An ultimately unheard portion of dialog would have revealed that she met him in the Hovarian Cluster.}} Yar guardians These people looked after an orphaned Natasha Yar and her sister Ishara after their parents died, until they disappeared inexplicably. ( ) nl:Naamloze personen People Category:Lists